


Kuroko Time

by szczepter



Series: Kagakuromonth fics [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Kuroko needs to teach her, Rule 63, Taiga doesn't know the meaning of manners, im so sorry random boy, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Taiga is jealous. Hell no. And especially not because of the random boy who apparently has a crush on Kuroko. No. She’s just...cautious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp_eyed/gifts).



> as always for Ola, because every fem!kagakuro is always Ola’s fault. For kagakuromonth prompt femslash but also fears.

Taiga notices the guy lingering near the entrance to the street court. At first she doesn’t pay him much mind. Maybe he’s looking or waiting for someone, and if he wants to use the court, well then he will just have to wait for them to finish (which won’t happen soon. It’s Saturday and it’s their usual day to just hang out and play) or go find another court.

She promptly forgets about the boy when Kuroko calls for her attention with a pass. They play for more or less 30 minutes when Kuroko, with her low stamina asks for a break. Taiga agrees. She’s thirsty herself so she leaves the ball near the hoop and goes to grab the bottle of water in her bag. She turns around to say something to the other girl, and startles when she doesn’t find her by her side.

“U-um. Excuse me? You’re Kuroko-san right?” Taiga whips her head in the direction of the male voice and sees the guy she previously didn’t pay any attention talk to Kuroko.

Talk to Kuroko. _Talk_.

At first she’s just stunned that someone noticed Kuroko _at all_. How the hell did _that_ happened? She should be impressed and congratulate the guy on being observant. She spends like 80% of her time with Kuroko and she still is caught off guard when the girl pulls the disappearing trick on her.

She _should_ be, but instead is annoyed.

“Yes, that’s me.” She decides to observe. She’s _not_ eavesdropping. She’s right there, and it’s not like the boy asked Kuroko to go somewhere private anyway.

“C-can I speak to you in private please?” Taiga almost chokes on her water when she hears that. She holds her breath and waits for Kuroko’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t really know you, so I would rather stay here.”

Smart girl.

“A-ah, I guess you’re right.” The boy rubs the back of his neck in a manner that should probably be endearing but it makes Taiga even more annoyed. Kuroko patiently looks at him, her expression unreadable and hands behind her back. She’s wearing her usual get up when they go for street ball; shorts and t-shirt. Sometimes she chooses a tank top, (like today). It’s not a particularly revealing or fashionable get up, but it does show some skin, mainly that of her arms and legs. The boy’s eyes glide smoothly for a brief second over those places, and suddenly Taiga feels her stomach coiling dangerously, because is this dude ogling Kuroko?

She narrows her eyes dangerously.

“Ah!” Kuroko suddenly exclaims. “I think I remember you. You’re...Inoue-kun from class 2-B.” The boy looks stunned for a moment, before he grins shyly and blushes.

“Yes, you’re right K-kuroko-san.”

“How can I help you?” She asks politely, and Taiga exhales when she doesn’t hear any undertones of interest in her voice. Only dethatched politeness. At least she _hopes_.

It’s not that Taiga is jealous. _Hell no_. And especially not because of the random boy who apparently has a crush on Kuroko. No. She’s just...cautious. She knew enough creeps hitting on Tatsuya (a little less on her but still) in the States when they were growing up. So yeah. She knows a creep when she sees one.

“Ah, you see I, um. I really like to watch you p-play basketball and uh.” Kuroko cocks her head to the side, like always when wants to show that she’s listening and attentive. It makes the speaker feel important. Taiga knows. She’s been on the receiving end of that head tilt many times when she was rambling about random stuff, her life in America, Tatsuya or Alex or something else entirely.

“A-and I t-think you’re v-very hardworking.” Taiga feels like a red lamp is flashing in hear head. She was afraid this would come sooner or later. After they won the second Winter Cup, Kuroko was the one who suddenly was in the spotlight. Taiga didn’t mind. Quite the contrary. She was very happy and proud for her friend when she finally received the recognition she deserved. She knew Kuroko didn’t care about personal success herself, but Taiga made sure Kuroko was never forgotten in the flare of insane popularity of all the other great players or even just their own team.

Taiga watched as the boy fumbled endearingly with his words, obviously trying to confess to Kuroko, while she waited patiently but with no trace of interest.

With fame and recognition, however came also nuisances like unwanted confessions. Taiga herself received them after their first tournament and turned down _every single_ one of them.

Taiga knew they were also unwanted for Kuroko, since the girl never mentioned being interested in having a boyfriend before _or_ after she became recognized for her hard work and talent.

“I t-think you’re c-cute and I wanted to ask if you would g-go out-”

Taiga didn’t want to interfere. It was none of her business to be honest but she found her body moving on its own. She didn’t actually want to loom over this poor boy, but the way his eyes became round and scared was sort of amusing when her shadow covered his whole frame.

“Um? C-can I help you?”

“Is this guy bothering you?” She heard her voice before her brain caught up with her body and cursed when Kuroko turned her head and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

_Great going Taiga_. She chided herself, but she was too far gone to back down now so she just decided to act the part of an overprotective friend.

“No?” Kuroko said matter-of-factly and turned back to the boy. “Please continue Inoue-kun.” She said and offered him a slight smile. The boy however, was a lost cause. He kept stuttering and giving the looming Taiga scared glances. She actually started to feel bad for the guy. She took a few steps backwards, hoping that he would bounce back, but it was futile.

“Inoue-kun?”

“A-ah, yeah. Sorry. I forgot what I wanted to say.” He laughed nervously and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “M-maybe I’ll talk to you later. When you’re not busy.” His smile was forced when he nodded to Kuroko, turned around and quickly walked away.

Taiga was amused because it was the first time she saw someone power walk _away_ from their crush. Kuroko sighed tiredly and shook her head.

“Well uh, that was close?” Taiga offered helpfully and felt a chill run down her spine when Kuroko glared daggers at her. She walked passed Taiga without a word and sat on the bench taking out a towel and wiping her face and arms. Taiga sighed and dropped heavily on the other side. Kuroko ignored her in favor of fixing the tiny ponytail. Her hair was slightly curly already, but when it was wet or moist it curled even more into tiny spirals around her ears and neck.

“So um? Sorry?” Taiga rubbed her cheek and waited for Kuroko to face her finally.

“It’s not me who you should apologize to.” She said curtly and Taiga actually flinched, because _ouch_.

“Well sorry for wanting to save you from a creep who was clearly coming onto you!” She snapped even though she didn’t mean to. Kuroko snorted and resumed wiping the sweat off her arms.

“He was not Kagami-san. He was trying to confess.” Taiga made a face. She knew _duh_. “And it was rude of you to do something like that.” Taiga sighed and hung her head. Kuroko was right. As always.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” What right did she have to be Kuroko’s third wheel if she wanted to date someone? She didn’t _own_ her, and had no right to scare that uh that _nice_ boy away. The ‘protecting you from creeps’ argument also fell flat because a) Kuroko could take care of herself and Taiga knew that very well and b) the guy wasn’t creepy (she had to admit that).

“Sorry.” She repeated. “I promise I’m not gonna interfere when he comes up to you at school.” She swallowed. “Y-you’d make a cute couple.” She offered, although she was cringing.  

Kuroko snorted.

“I doubt he will be approaching me again, seeing how fast he fled when you scared him away Kagami-san.” She folded the towel neatly. “And, even if he did,” She turned and looked at Taiga. “it wouldn’t make any difference. He wouldn’t try to confess again. Kuroko dropped her gaze. “I’m sure of that. He’s scared of you and will tell all the other boys that I have a private guardian of my virtue or something.” She mumbled the last words and put a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

Kuroko was visibly upset about this, meaning she really wanted Taiga not to interfere meaning she really wanted to be approached.

_Meaning_ she wanted to date a boy.

Maybe not that _particular_ boy. But a boy nonetheless.

Taiga swallowed thickly, feeling her stomach drop.

“Do you want me keep my distance or something?”  Kuroko looked at her with an incredulous  expression. “What?” Taiga snapped and turned her head away and sighed. “I don’t get you. If you want time for boys then say so.” She fiddled with the pant leg of her sweats. “I can always play alone or go to Majibu or something.” She shrugged, and just hoped she didn’t sound as pathetic as she felt.

There was silence for a long moment and then Kuroko sighed tiredly. Taiga pressed her lips into a thin line. There was some rustling which Taiga took as a sign of Kuroko gathering her things and going after that boy to clear the misunderstanding.

“Kagami-san, please get a hint _finally_.” She startled when Kuroko spoke directly into her ear and then felt her entire body freeze when soft lips pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Taiga felt her face heat up considerably and she slowly turned her head when Kuroko (equally flushed) pulled away and their noses brushed. They were pretty close and Taiga realized that the other girl was kneeling on the bench.

“H-hint?” She stammered and watched in fascination as Kuroko rolled her clear, blue eyes.

“Yes hint.” She said and pressed their lips together in a very short and chaste kiss. Kagami felt her face heat up even more (if it was _even_ possible) and she gaped at Kuroko with her mouth hanging open.

Kuroko was equally as flushed as Taiga, but her gaze was unwavering, boring in Taiga’s eyes. She gave herself a few moments to calm her wildly beating heart and then when she felt she wasn’t as red as her hair anymore, she grinned.

“Well you know I am pretty dumb so.” Sliding a hand around Kuroko’s waist, she brought her closer. Kuroko huffed amused and kneeled fully on the bench. She put her arms on Taiga’s arms for balance and pressed a kiss to hear forehead.

“Is this a good enough one?”

“Dunno. You might have to repeat that a few times. Ow okay, okay it was clear enough geez.” She rubbed her sore shoulder where Kuroko smacked her, but then hummed pleasantly when the smaller girl kissed her temple again.

“My girlfriend is so violent.” She mumbled into Kuroko’s neck when she buried her face there, hugging her tightly around the waist. She paused for a split second when Kuroko didn’t acknowledge that. Did she misunderstand? That would be really lame (and painful) if she did.

“I could say the same thing about _mine_.” The smaller girl put a lot of emphasis on the last word and Taiga felt herself sag in relief. She looked up at the girl in her arms and grinned. Her heart did a funny flop when Kuroko returned it with her own tiny smile.

“Although you still have to apologize to Inoue-kun.” Taiga groaned.

“Do I have to? He tried to steal you away from me. Don’t you think you should give me a break on this one? It’s normal to feel just a tiny bit jealous in such a case.”

“Ah, so you admit to being jealous.”

“ _Not_ the point! Alright fine. I’ll...apologize. Happy?” Kuroko nodded and kissed Taiga on the nose and she felt like she would melt right there on that bench. In order not to show how fucking whipped she was she pretended to grumble and scowl.

“I still don’t know why I should though. It’s not like you wouldn’t reject him anyway.”

“I was _trying_ to. I wanted to give him the courtesy to confess and be rejected properly. But _someone_ interrupted.” She frowned and Taiga sighed.

“Fine, fine, _fine_. I’ll say sorry to him on Monday. Now get off me.” She pinched Kuroko’s waist. “It’s still my ‘kuroko time’ so I wanna use it to the fullest.”

Okay so she was whipped. But when Kuroko gave her a last brief peck on the mouth she had only one thought.

_Who cares_?

**Author's Note:**

> my fem kagakuro is even more vanilla than the regular one lol


End file.
